


A Surprise for the Inquisitor

by Delouest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Inquisitor's birthday and Cullen has a cake for her. Sera has other ideas of what they should do with it... </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>A gift fic featuring Farashe's lovely Myrlana Lavellan, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/gifts).



> Today is farashe's birthday! I hope she will forgive me, but I’ve “borrowed” her lovely Inquisitor Myrlana Lavellan to give her a birthday fic. Please check out her amazing stories to see more of her amazing badass Inquisitor. Enjoy!

“Sera, I don’t think it’s proper for us to be in the Inquisitor’s room without her permission,” Cullen said. He was obviously uncomfortable, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He looked over his shoulder as if afraid they had been followed.

“Pffft,  _proper_. What, like you haven’t been in here a dozen times before, Commander Loverboy? Bet you and Inky get up to all sorts of-”

“That’s  _enough_ , Sera,” Cullen nearly growled. His attempt at intimidation was hindered somewhat by the fact that he was holding a tiny, ornately decorated pink cake on a platter. It had been ordered to be made special by Josephine when she discovered Myrlana Lavellan’s birthday while doing her usual agonizingly detailed research into anything and everything that could be of use to the Inquisition. She thought it would be nice for the Commander to be the one to present it.

Sera had other ideas for it.

“Alright, alright, take the bunching out of those tight pants of yours. I just want to do the prank and get out before she gets back.”

“You didn’t say this was a prank, Sera. You said we were going to surprise her with the c-.”

“Shush you, it’s a prank if I call it a prank. Knew I needed you to get up here without arising suspicion, yeah? Had to tell you anything to get you to come with. Cause we all know you pop up here all the time to-”

“Yes, yes, we’ve already established what my relationship with the Inquisitor is.”

Sera giggled. “ _Yeah_ we have! Alright, alright, get it under the covers.”

“Under the covers? Sera, we should put it on her desk, somewhere she’ll see it. If we put it under her covers, it will-”

“Right!  _Squish_!” Sera erupted into a fit of giggles. “And then she’ll be all sticky and squishy.”

Before Cullen could argue, Sera grabbed the tiny cake from him and tucked it under the sheets on the Inquisitor’s bed. He tried to jump for it, but Sera was faster. She lunged and took him by the arm and tugged him away to the stairs.

“Not today, Cully-Wully. Inky needs some fun in her life, and we all know she should have some more exciting things happen in that big bed of hers.” She winked at the incredulous face Cullen made and was only a little disappointed when he didn’t regale her with stories of the bed’s history to prove her wrong.

Cullen, finally resigned to his part in the prank, smiled sheepishly and let himself be led to the Great Hall where a feast was being prepared in the Inquisitor’s honor.  _Happy birthday, Myrlana,_  Cullen thought.  _Hopefully you’ll forgive me later if I help you out of those cake spoiled clothes tonight._


End file.
